Accompany Me
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: What could've happened if Naruto had met Shisui in his last moments. This is Fem! Naruto.
1. i: sapphire

_**A.N: Guess, who's revising everything she's ever written? That's right, me! This was fun to rewrite, there's a big differences compared to the original, so maybe read this?**_

 ** _I hope you enjoy this because honestly, if it wasn't for my readers, I wouldn't continue this. Also, the song used is Everything Stays by Rebecca Sugar._**

 ** _Also, I know I'm the absolute worse, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?_**

* * *

"Goodbye, Jiji-sama! I'll see you later." A young girl, no older than ten years old, said as she began to make her way towards the door.

Just as she was about to open the extravagant door, a voice called out to her saying, "Ah, before you go Naru-chan, I have something to give you." The young red head turned around and walked to the elderly man.

"Oooh, what is it?" Her eyes glittered with anticipation.

"Seeing as you have finally made it past Level 5 of your sealing, I have a small gift for you." The man paused and chuckled at the way her smile got wider. "I thought you deserved a gift, so here is a gift to you. However you must close your eyes and keep them closed until I have told you to open them. Understand?" She nodded eagerly and snapped her eyes closed quickly. The Sandaime grabbed a thin gold necklace with a single sapphire hanging on the edge of it and put it around her neck and clasped it. She shivered momentarily at how cold it was.

" _I deem it time to open your eyes_." Naruto giggled as she heard the old tongue and opened her eyes and her gaze flew to the necklace which she believed to be gorgeous. Her eyes water slightly and her eyes meets the Hokages' own.

"I hope you like it. I saw it and immediately thought of you. The sapphire reminded me of your eyes." She tried to reply but found herself too astounded to say a sentence, let alone a word.

"Like would be an understatement... I love it. _Thank you, so much_. " She said, finishing it off in the old tongue.

"I am pleased that you like. Now scurry along. I have yet to finish my paperwork and you my dear have to go and get some sleep." Naruto nods her head and walks to the door before turning back and giving him a hug. She runs out rapidly after that. Hiruzen chuckles.

Naruto leaves the tower, grin plastered on her face. She runs to her apartment like any ninja would. It is on her way when she finds a ninja that she knew all too well.

"Hmm. What do I have here? Hello gaki! Is that a new necklace of yours? I bet it is." The silver haired shinobi comes forward to her and touches the necklace gently. Naruto tries to control her breathing and reaches for the kunai she has in her pouch when he grabs both of her hands with one. He pushes her back to the tree that just so happened to conveniently planted there.

"Leave me alone, Mizuki!" Naruto spit out.

"Now why would I?" Also, trying to stop me were you? You could never." Mizuki's hand snatches the necklace off her neck, breaking the clasp and leaving the chain in two pieces. He admires it for a second before he throws it behind him, knowing a large river was behind him. He groans when he feel the telltale sign of being kicked in his lower regions.

He lets go of her immediately and she pulls her fist back and punches him in the throat and he stumbles back, clearly caught off guard. Naruto then kicks him in the chest and Mizuki retaliates by throwing kunai at her. She charges forward and dodges the poorly thrown kunai and attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks. In the end, she ends up putting a stun seal on him and pins him onto the tree with a note of: I tried to harm a poor girl.

Looking off to the side she sees the river and curses her luck when she sees the waterfall. It was probably too late to find it but damn it if she didn't try.

* * *

A body lay in the water, barely grasping onto life. A young male to be specific. He was bloody and beat, and his eyes were gone, eye sockets lay empty.

His body lay halfway in the water and the other on a rough rock, large enough to withstand the water's current.

As fate would have it, his name was Shisui... It was a rather ironic, truly and honestly.

He lay there, his last string connecting him to life about to snap, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 _I'm surprised I'm still alive, but I can my life slipping quickly away from me. I know I won't be here much longer in this world. I feel accomplished for the first time ever. My only regret is that I couldn't help Itachi stop that damned old war hawk, Danzo. To think that I could have stopped him._

Shisui chuckled lightly, but soon found himself to regret that decision when his chest began to spasm and his pain worsened. It was a while before everything stopped and he was back to normal. Well, as normal as one about to die could be.

It was time, he decided to himself silently.

" _Goodbye.._." Shisui declared as he closed his eyes. He can feel himself slip when he feels something extremely cold touch against his bare stomach. He reaches out to feel it with his hands and it's not a weapon like he first suspected. In fact, it's quite the opposite. It's a necklace. An expensive one at that.

He faintly wondered why something so obviously expensive would be tossed aside in a river but as quick as the thought came, it left just as quickly. As did the necklace, that slipped out from under his grip.

"Jiji-sama is going to be disappointed to know that I lost it. Oh, I really, really hope I find it."

 _Suspect: Female, young; somewhere in the age range of 8-12._

 _Objective: Find something lost that was most likely given to her by her 'Jiji-sama.'_

 _Conclusion: Not a threat._

He lets out a breath that he didn't know was holding in. Her hears her footsteps stop abruptly and the small gasp she lets out clues him into the fact that she's seen him.

"Uchiha-san, what can I do to help? I have the barest knowledge of iryo-ninjutsu but I can help where it's the worst. I can also call some medics; all I need to do is flare my chakra and they'd be here immediately." Her voice was calm in the beginning but he can hear the panic and sense of urgency enter her tone.

It's also rather curious that it's her chakra flare that will send out medics. He suspects that she is high up in the social pyramid to guarantee that much coverage. A heiress perhaps?

He can only think of the Hyuuga and the Yamanaka heiress but the young girl in front of him show no sign of either based on her chakra.

"Ah, I thank you for your kindness and your offer, but I know there isn't much that could be done. Perhaps, you'd be kind enough to accompany me during my last moments?" His voice is as calm as he can make it, but there's a scratchy quality to it that he knows is due to the blood that's sure to be filling his lungs.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Her voice is frantic and he can feel the way her chakra sizzles beneath her skin, as if it had a mind of its own. He also feels when she pulls him completely out of the water and lays him on her lap on what he assumes is the grassy lands that this area is known for.

"If you don't mind me prodding about, may I inquire to the... fate of your eyes, Uchiha-san?" He can hear the way hesitancy laces throughout her voice and knows that she wouldn't poke further if he disagreed, but he wouldn't.

"I don't mind, so I'll tell you. The first eye that was taken from me was taken by my superior, a man whom I knew not to trust but kept too close to him. As for my other eye, I gave it to my best friend, a cousin of mine. He knows what to do with it better than I could have." It's a long answer and it pains him to speak for so long and he's not surprised when he's get himself into a coughing fit.

Almost immediately, she pulls him off of her and now he can feel the tell-tale signs of someone healing him. He wants to protest, but the words _can't_ come out. It's different than what he's usually used to, and it's not just because it's not the precise technique he's become acclimated to. It's... purer in a sense.

"Please, don't give up. _Please_." Her words are a litany and it surprises him.

After all, why would a complete stranger care if _he_ was dying? Care enough to try to save _him_ even when it's very, clearly obvious that he won't make it?

It's like a switch flips inside of him because now.. Now, there is no more pain to be felt. He's sure that his wounds are still the same, but he doesn't feel the pain from any which one.

It's amazing and euphoric and... it's _dangerous._

It leaves him feeling on top of the world and that is dangerous because he has fatal wounds and it's all just a trick.

"What... What did you do to me?" It doesn't hurt to speak. Relief spreads throughout him, even more than before.

"I turned off your pain receptors to the best of my abilities. It could've killed you, but I decided to take the chance. You only have around five more minutes before you... before you die. I've done all I can." He can sense the truth and finality in her voice and he reaches out with right arm.

Her soft but calloused hands take his own and bring it to her cheek. Her skin is soft and he feels the warmth that radiates from it. It felt nice. He knew that this was a stark contrast between them. His skin was cold to the touch and hers was as warm as could be. A reminder of his impending death. Still...

"Thank you for this, so very much." He can feel the slight hitch in her breathing pattern as his hand remains on her cheek.

"You're welcome, Uchiha-san." He pulls away from her and it's then that she takes him into her lap once again.

"Shisui." He says abruptly.

"Hmm?"

"It's my given name, Shisui."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Shisui. I just wish it was under better circumstances." He lets out a bitter chuckle and nods his head in agreement.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." His breath hitches because she is not only a heiress, but she's also the jinchuruki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"The feeling is reciprocated, Naruto-chan. If I may, can you describe yourself to me?" She nods but he doesn't know that and then she begins.

"Of course, Shisui-kun. My hair is crimson and it reaches my knees but it's usually done up into two high twin-buns, like right now. There are tags that attached to the both of them and they are to protect myself when I physically can not. I have blue eyes, Jiji-sama, ah, _Hokage-sama_ , compares my eyes to sapphires. So I suppose they are more similar to the color of sapphires. On both of my cheeks, are three whisker like birthmarks."

She pauses and begins again, "Your name, Shisui, is ironic. Is it not?"

Shisui only nods and chuckles.

"Yes, I believe so. Death water. It does fit though." Her hands move from his chest to his head and then she begins to card her fingers through his sweaty and, most probably, blood-soaked hair. Again, the notion feels nice.

It's silent before he says something once again.

"Naruto, if you could do me a few more favors..?" Her hands stop and he assumes she's looking down at him.

"Anything..." Her voice is airy and he wonders if there are tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Before I.. Before I go, could you take all my possessions? They can't fall in the wrong hands and I feel that you would take care of them, better than anyone I know. Search my body and take _everything_. My scrolls, my weapons, everything. You have to promise that you will. Please." His voice is desperate as he pleads to the young girl holding him.

"Yes. I promise. No one will take it and I shall keep it out of everyone's hands, even if it be my own."

"Thank you. For all of this. For taking my pain away, for staying, and accompanying me during... this." He knows that his voice wavers, but he's not sure he really cares.

"Of course. Of course. You're so very welcome, Shisui. I just wish I could have done _more_." Her voice cracks with the last word and her breathing is all the more erratic and he's sure that salt in the air.

"You've done more than enough; more than I ever expected. Just one more request, tenshi-chan. Sing me a song, any will do." Her hands begin to card through his hair again and he feels the tear drop that falls onto his cheek.

"Of course. Of course."

 _"Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays."_

Her voice is soft and low as she sings the song and it's beautiful. It makes the transition all the more easier. It's soothing in a way that makes him want to fall asleep.

"Shisui, are you still here with me? Shisui...?" He smiles and tilts his head and he reaches for her cheek once again and her hands guide his hand once again and he caresses her gently. He can feel the way her hands quiver and the way her cheek is moist with what he knows is the source of salt in the air.

"Thank you, for everything, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Of course. Of course, Uchiha Shisui."

He can feel the moment that Life decides to take away part of itself from him and it's not painful, like he though it'd be.

His hand slips from Naruto's cheek. He can hear her frantic voice but he can't put together the words she's saying but he can feel the way her chakra envelopes him in a warm embrace.

However, it's too late and he slips away, with a litany on his lips.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ _sorry_ , for not doing _more_. I could have. _I could have_ , but would you have appreciated it?" Naruto looked down at his _(dead)_ body and felt a sob make its way past her barriers.

It was loud and heart-wrenchingly painful. It was a plea for forgiveness. It was _mourning_. It was... _depressing_.

 _My heart_ hurts _... and for what? It bleeds for a dead boy; someone who knew his fate. Someone who accepted it. It hurts, like_ hell _. Uchiha Shisui... I will_ never _forget you._

Naruto looks up at the sky and she sees a shooting star. She lets out a laugh and wipes away her tears with her right hand.

"I am sorry, for everything I did not do when I should have." Naruto sighs, choking back the sob that threatens to pour out again.

She gently moves his body from her lap onto the soft land and begins to search his body. It's a long process. He has scrolls everywhere on him; in his pockets, his pouches, and in _ink_.

He was a fuinjutsu user, like herself. Nowhere near her level, but passable.

She unwraps his tanto from his body, grabs his pouches, and puts the rest of his weapons off to the side in a pile near the plethora of scrolls he had on his body.

Deciding it'd be best to seal this into her own body, she calculates what seal would be the best to use that's already on her body. It's not long before she decides to dedicate a seal, _specifically_ , just for Shisui's belongings.

It's with a shaky breath that she takes out a brush and begins her work.

Smooth lines are made as her paintbrush follows the delicate movements of her hand.

It's slow going because Naruto wants this piece to be _absolutely impeccable_.

So, it's with steady hands and glowing eyes, that she finishes her design.

It's _glorious_ , in a way she never thought something to be.

The seal matrix is a design of one large swirl with ravens surrounding it; their wings spread out so that they barely touch another's wing.

It's _beautiful_ and... not at all what she had planned.

For this seal, if she read her kanji correctly, was made to contain a body. To preserve them and to keep them in top shape. To rid of all injuries.

Perhaps this was what she had intended for the seal to be all along, her mind has never failed her when it comes to her creations. It's her heart that falters, where her mind does not.

Her work is _astounding_ and it's all for Shisui, the teenager who managed to worm his way into her heart in _under an hour_ and now he was _gone_.

She would honor him in a way he deserved.

Her eyes flicker over to Shisui and her heart clenches because he looks like he's sleeping. He was smiling, something small yet so _fucking_ bright and it's _unfair_ because he's _dead_.

His skin is pale under the moonlight, so it hides the blue tint she's sure he'll have. If she touches him, his body is sure to be colder than the river he was in only an hour ago. Besides, his chest remains unmoving, a sign of death.

She hesitates as she reaches out to grab his body; she knows what to expect but she doesn't want to accept it.

So with steady hands and shaky breaths, she reaches out and pulls him onto her lap once more. It's just as she suspects, but she does her best to ignore _his_ fatality signs.

Naruto does her best to calm her breathing but it's for naught.

Her chakra gathers into her hands and her hands _glow_ (a bright, bright _orange_ ) and suddenly, he's gone.

Her eyes open and it's only his belongings that remain. She knows that logically, he still exists but that doesn't stop her heart from pounding faster than it had the right to.

Naruto can _feel_ him and he's inside of her now; safe from unwanted company, even if it's only from herself.

Looking over his personal objects, she decides to seal them away in her wrist. It's a quick and easy thing to do, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

She's taken everything that Shisui and she wonders if he still has family. The it hits her.

Shisui is- was an Uchiha. He was from the most famous clan in Konoha and she needed to leave this area immediately. Before, someone can find her and before they can suspect that she has Shisui.

Naruto makes quick work of the blood that's stained the area and tries to rid of any evidence; anything that can give her away.

His blood is everywhere and she's sure that it's forever stained her hands; never to leave. There's tears running down her cheeks but she ignores it because that's what she does best; push aside emotions so that work _can be done._

Once she is sure the area is clean, she _runs_.


	2. Roots

A.N:Konnichiwa Reader-san. I'm so sorry for updating late, I was getting ready the upcoming school year. Anyways, I apologize for the short chapter. The next chapter will be twice as long I promise. I plan to update this story once a week or two weeks. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because a Masashi Kishimoto said he would sue me if I tried to steal it again.

 **Narrator's POV**

As Naruto makes her way home, she feels someone watching her. She stops running and starts to walk. She looks at the tree closest to her left and says, "You can come out now. I know you're there."

An empty chuckle echoes throughout the forest. Three men come out of the tree she was looking at. All three wore the standard Anbu clothing. The only things off about them were there masks and the traditional Anbu tattoo.

"You're not normal Anbu, are you?" Naruto drawls out carefully.

"What gave it away?" says the Inu masked Anbu in an emotionless tone.

"A lot of things actually. One is that I know the actual Anbu with those masks. Two is that you are missing the Anbu mark. And lastly your tone. Even Anbu have some sort of emotion in their tone. Yours didn't. So I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are. We are here for the body of Uchiha Shisui." said the Neko masked Anbu.

"And?" Naruto said.

"You have his body. We saw you seal his body somewhere when we first arrived here." the Neko one said.

"So, you're telling me that you want Shisui's body. I won't give you him until you tell me who you are? You have exactly 30 seconds to tell me. Or else." she says in a creepy calm tone.

The Tori masked one replied by saying, "We are the roots that support the tree. We are what keeps the tree in place. Now give us him." He looked down on her her before blinking.

In less than a second he heard a scream from behind him. He looked behind and saw the the other two Anbu that accompanied him where now on the ground with several senbon in vital places. He felt a pressure in his neck and screamed as he felt the incoming pain.

The last words he heard was, "You should've just told me who you were. This would've happened to you either way. You would've never gotten Shisui in the first place. He's mine and nobody shall come near him with the intent to steal him from me. I promised him nobody was going to get him and I'm going to keep that promise."

And just like that he slumped forward and onto the ground, assumingly dead.

"Hmm. I wonder if Jiji will want to know about this. Of course he will. I'll just shunshin over there with them." she said out loud. She holds onto the three impostors and disappears in a gust of wind.

She arrived outside his door with the bodies in one hand and used the other to knock.

"Come in." said the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto opens the door and dragged the three in slowly. The hokage looked alarm as she did this. She dropped them as soon as she in front of the hokage's desk.

"These three were following me with the intent to kill when I was walking home. They're not dead, but they are severely injured. At the moment they are in a state of death. The senbon that are in their neck makes it feel like like they are dead because I stopped their pulse. They didn't say who they were, but they did say and I quote, "We are the roots that support the tree. We are what keeps the tree in place." I do not know what that means, but I was hoping you did." she said with a straight face.

"Hai, I know what that means. Thank you for telling me this. Come back tomorrow morning and we'll discuss the details about this."

"Okay, Hokage-sama. Oyasumi." she said as she left out the window.

"Damn it! Why don't my ninja ever use the door?!" was heard throughout the village and possibly the entirety of Hi no Kuni.


	3. Regret

A.N: Konnichiwa Reader-san. I feel like its been so long since I've updated anything (It really has been)... so that's why this chapter is out. For those of you read my other stories, sorry for not updating. My social studies and science teacher and not to mention finals have been killing my vibe with giving me lots of homework and more things to study for. I'm not sure if this going to continue to be a real story because at the moment I only have planned out to the this chapter. I'll decide soon. Either way, I'll be writing an author's note after this informing you of my decisions. Now onto the story. Lyrics courtesy of Ketsuban's version of Regret Message. I recommend you listen to it so you get a better feel to the lyrics and the meaning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way because I would have to be creative to come up with that sort of story line ( Like where does Masashi Kishimoto come up with that shit?!

 **Naruto's POV**

I decide to go the long way home, to think about my night. I find myself in Training Ground 7 and see the memorial stone in my eyesight.

"Shisui... Wherever you are I hope you are happy. I know that something bad will be happening soon. I just have a feeling it has to do with you. Ahh, I'm worrying too much. I want to believe myself when I say that I won't miss you. It's funny, really. I feel like I've known you for a lifetime and longer even though I met you at your death bed. Maybe in another life we met. Tomorrow morning I have to talk to Jiji about what transpired tonight. I don't want to knowing I will break down. I mean I am only ten years old. Sometimes, Jiji tells me I act too old for my actual age. I should probably get going. I have a long day tomorrow. Oyasumi Shisui." I say to nothing but the wind as I run my finger across Shisui's freshly carved name.

I try to focus on the path to my home, yet I stray to the shinobi compounds. That's when I see him... He looks like Shisui, yet he looks different at the same time. He has long, black, straight hair that's held back in a low ponytail. He looks to be younger than Shisui. He has longer stress marks than Shisui. He's wearing a dirty Anbu uniform with a sword on his side.

 _Perhaps they are... were related. That would make him an Uchiha. Interesting. I wonder if they are closely related. Brothers, maybe, or cousins?_

I look closer and see that there is blood on his uniform. I gasp, and apparently he hears me because he looks my way. Thankfully I'm able to conceal my presence and am good at it too.

After reassuring himself, that it was just him, he fell and broke down. Tears streaming down his face and sobs taking over his body.

"I will bear the hatred for I am the only one who can." His smile faint and full of grief. I look down on my breast and the seal burns. I hiss in pain quietly and grip my chest to try to stop the pain.

And a custom persists  
And today it still exists  
Traditions from long long ago

Write down a wish on a piece of parchment,  
Then place it in a bottle"  
If you let it flow  
Then someday it will grow  
And your heart's desire will be real

Flow along, glass bottle, and please don't take too long,  
Cuz what I want the most is in that message  
And on the other side of this sunset  
Right there, my wish will disappear

You would always do everything I asked you to  
Really any request of mine yet and I still  
Was a spoiled selfish brat and I really regret that  
I always caused problems for you

The you who granted me every single wish  
Are no longer here by me  
On this blue sea, will all my feelings  
Arrive to where you are

Flow along, little wish, and please don't take too long,  
To take away my tears and all my regret,  
It was too late by then, to fix my sins,  
When they'd taken you far from me

Flow along, glass bottle, and please don't take too long,  
Cuz what I want the most is in that message  
And on the other side of this sunset  
Right there, my wish will disappear

Flow along, little wish, and please don't take too long,  
To take away my tears and all my regret,  
If we're ever reborn, I hope in my next life...

I dare not make a sound knowing that if I do, I would sob along with him. His voice contained so much pain that you could physically hear it. The whirlpool of emotion sent me into a fit of silent sobs as the pain becomes even more unbearable. I look down at it to see it glowing a bright red.

 _What do I do? This has never happened before. Granted, I've never used this seal before... But it shouldn't feel like this. In theory, it should only reserve his body until I do something with it..._

I look down to see him with a raven on his shoulder. I looked closer to see that one of the eyes had a Sharingan in them. I gasped and his head turned to my direction.

"Come out whoever you are." His voice was steady and commanding, nothing like from before. I gulped and slowly made my way towards him. He stared at me for a period of time and I fidgeted under his gaze. "Who are you? Why did you follow me?"

I bowed my head and said, "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I did not follow you as you presume, I was heading this direction when your looks caught my eye, so I decided to stay and what I heard was quite shocking. If I have offended you, I am deeply sorry." I met his eyes for a second before he closed his own. Letting out a sigh, I stand up straight, gazing intently at the raven whose eyes seemed to see right through me.

Just as the unknown Uchiha was about to say something, the raven flew towards me and perched itself on my shoulder. The pain from earlier became worse and I fell to my knees. Everything became blurry and I swayed to the side. The last thing I saw was the unknown Uchiha reaching out towards me and the raven disappearing into myself before everything turned black...


End file.
